delta_e3fandomcom-20200214-history
Delta E3
One of the mafias in the Madarx Cluster. Delta E3 is one of the most influential parties in the whole cluster. Some see it as a resistance against the Galactic Republic and the Devarimm Empire. Some see it as a group of heartless killers, only moving based on profit. Basic Structure and Power It is split into 20 main branches, and each branch has at least one Dreadnought per star system. There are 4 main branches per galaxy. Each branch is named by a single letter that represents the star system. * Mirghen Branches (A, Z, K, S) * Va'haa Branches (B, N, M, H) * Zeh'krosk Branches (C, Y, U, I) * Epyrik Branches (D, W, G, T) * A'blhegh Branches (E, V, X, F) Even in these branches, there are ranks that are higher than other branches, judging by their power and the destructibility of the Dreadnought. The order goes like this: A > B = Z = K > S > N = W > I = V = M > all other branches. The noted branches A, B, Z, K, S, N, W, I, V, M all have advanced support fleets that could manage major forces including Dreadnoughts in the cluster, excluding the Devarimm Empire. The branches A, B, Z, K have a Dreadnought who can fight one-on-one with Republic Dreadnoughts - and special traits. Branch S, in particular, is located in the heart of the Galactic Republic, the Sixth Solar System (SSS). * Branch A (A'labeiro System) The A'labeiro Branch possesses the Dreadnought "Immortal". The Immortal is capable of building a powerful barrier of space-time that could only be momentarily broken by space-time warping. Even if an enemy fleet is capable to break inside the barrier, the Immortal could still attack with warping in mini-black holes into the core of the spaceship unless the spaceship is shielded with the same barrier. The Immortal's capability is almost infinite since it could warp in anything within infinite range. The shield still has a maximum capability though, so it could still be broken if the Immortal is discharged. * Branch B (Ba' Zouhl System) The Ba' Zouhl Branch possesses the Dreadnought "Purifier". Not to be misunderstood with the Tess Empire's Purifier, this Purifier has different traits. it has a powerful EMP targeting system, which frequency is set to S-resonate with allied ships and D-resonate with enemy ships. It has 6 cores, that both power the ship and attack. each core could fire a special ray that could split after hitting a target. it could only split twice, and each split would split the ray into two more rays. * Branch Z (System Z) Branch Z has a special type of Dreadnought; a massive beehive with both organisms and fleets. One of the natives of System Z is a bee-like metal organism, named Z#192877. Branch Z has tamed one of their queens- and brought their beehive into action. Branch Z added some more functions to the hive, such as a shield, and a warping system. Z#192877s have rail guns on their appendixes, making their stings one of the most powerful and aggressive weapons in the universe. Z#192877 average size is about 20 meters, and about 20 billion live in a single hive. * Branch K (Kapeiron System) The Kapeiron Branch has two Dreadnoughts; the "Salamander" and the "God's Hand". The Salamander basically is ship covering a star; using it to release its energy in a single blow and releases a very strong electromagnetic pulse with high-energy plasma. It harnesses solar wind and releases it in a single direction. God's Hand is rather like tools to harness and use the power level of Aleph 0. Forged by Jinwoo Seo, it is linked with his mind. More facts in "God's Hand" page. These four branches are the main branches of Delta E3. Since one Dreadnought could function as a command center, mothership, and a whole fleet. Members * Jinwoo Seo * Weiling Shen Go to the Delta E3/Members page for more detail. Psychology Delta E3 is neither good nor bad; since they will do anything to accomplish their goals. Achievements Go to the Delta E3/Acheivements page for more detail